Cursed Account
So, I'd recently bought my daughter a used computer for her birthday, well mostly a family computer. She always wanted a computer because its better to have a computer to use so everybody in the house could use it. I didn't like buying computers from the store since it costed too much, and this one costed just right, It was a utility computer that was recovered from a house fire so I was skeptical that it would work. But the owner did show proof that it worked, if it didn't he said he'd allow a refund if it didn't work. So if it wouldn't work I'd just refund it. I convinced the owner to give it to me but he said that his son was killed during the fire, and his stuff might be on the computer. When I heard that, my heart sank to the ground. It was saddening, but the computer was cheap and there was nothing else more cheaper so i had to buy this computer. I tried resetting the computer but i couldn't. Apparently there was no reset feature so i would have to get a windows disk but that costed as much as the PC, so i just deleted the stuff on there, there wasn't much though. What could go wrong with a computer? It was a windows 7 computer that was pretty decent, but only had the computer tower so i had to buy the monitor and keyboard. My daughter loves to play ROBLOX, so I decided to download it on the computer for her. And apparently, it was already downloaded but whatever. After this my daughter started playing, and I carried on with my business. I couldn't stop thinking about the owners kid. It was depressing because he died in a house fire. A few hours later, my daughter called my name. I went up to her, but it looked like she was creeped out by something. Her character was, full black for some reason Before, she told me her avatar was girl with purple hair. You're on the wrong account. It wasn't, so it was obvious the owners kid didn't logout of their roblox account before giving it to us. It was kind of creepy because the kid is... whatever. I went to the profile, and the account was called "CantSqueal999". It was weird, i'm guessing that's the kids account. I took a screenshot of the account before logging out. My daughter logged in her account, and a few seconds later she joined a game. The game was made by "CantSqueal999" that she logged out from. "Help" was the game name. People make the weirdest games on the site though so whatever. After this, when it loaded up all you could see was black. And you could hear hellish noises. My daughter clicked the exit button many times until the monitor froze up. She screamed. I disconnected the cable and saw the monitor go blank. A few days have passed and my daughter has been okay, but she said to me that she saw something else on the game, i asked to tell me what she saw, but she starts crying everytime I ask. I have also contacted ROBLOX support but they've not been responding to my emails. I've been theorizing for days if it was a virus that from the roblox client or it was already installed. I contacted the owner but he never responded. I went to the doctors a few days ago to fix the problem to no solution, some type of mental disorder she now has. After that, I decided I would ban my daughter from playing roblox. That was the last time she played. If you want to play this game yourself search him up but be careful. Update: 6/17/2018 I sold the computer. I couldn't refund it because the owner was in a 'Family Emergency" he emailed me that something really bad happened to one of his relatives. Update: 7/5/2018 i finally sold the computer, i placed it in the garage for selling later but I've been hearing weird noises and its now been getting louder and louder. I think one day it will cease but I've been dreaming about the figure and I'm kind of scared. I've been shaking the noises off as something else, but today the sounds were different, i started hearing some really deep voice laughing. I'll update when something interesting happens. I also took a new picture of the profile. Update: 10/7/18 Sorry I haven't updated this. About my daughter, she's doing fine now. The doctors told me she experienced trauma of some sort, but whatever. She hasn't told me about what she saw in the game sadly. After 2 damned months of this strange happening, i finally had the balls to turn the computer on. It booted like normally, except something weird was changed that i noticed. I went on the roblox page and it went to this sort of site. The web cam on the computer lit up, and I freaked out. Immediately i turned off the computer. I threw it in the garbage. I hope that's the end of this crap. Guys, its been a month. they've took my daughter to foster care. i forgot to tell you guys. the kids name is "Muerto". spanish name, english it means death. i think im going crazy or something. i gotta go i hear something outside. its back Category:Games Category:Weird Category:Creepy Category:Good Category:10/10 Beautiful Masterpiece, Great Job